Last Wish
by TheJokerB12
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 IS UP !] Kai yang kembali pulang dari Tokyo ke Seoul setelah mengetahui kematian ayahnya. Kai menemukan bahwa teman lama dan keluarganya sedang berantakan. Secara perlahan Kai mulai menguak kasus pembunuhan ayahnya. / SM FAMILY FICTION ! DLDR ! HAPPY READING
1. Chapter 1

Tittle = Last Wish

Rated = T+

Genre = Criminal, Advanture, Brotership

Main cast = Kai and Sehun

Author = TheJoker aka Geofanka

Warning = Typo, Alur kecepetan, Cerita berantakan, Kalimat tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, Gaje, dll

Summary = Kai yang kembali pulang dari Tokyo ke Seoul setelah mengetahui kematian ayahnya. Kai menemukan bahwa teman lama dan keluarganya sedang berantakan. Secara perlahan Kai mulai menguak kasus pembunuhan ayahnya.

PS = Diadaptasi dari video game GTA San Andreas

Gak suka ? Tombol closenya masih berfungsikan ?

Buat yang suka, selamat membaca ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

Dor dor !

Terdengar suara tembakan revolver yang menggema memecahkan keheningan malam. Asap putih mengepul dari lubang tempat keluarnya peluru yang kini telah bersarang dijantung sang pria paruh baya yang tengah terduduk dikursinya kantornya. Darah mengalir dari tempat peluru bersemayam membasahi kemeja putih sang pendosa dan menjadikan bercak merah yang sangat sulit dihilangkan. Ia terduduk dikursi takhtanya, tempat terakhir kali ia mengembuskan nafas.

Tampak seorang namja berdiri ditengah pintu sambil memutar-mutarkan alat pembunuh kesayangannya. Wajahnya yang penuh dosa tidak bisa tersentuh oleh cahaya bulan, namun senyumnya yang licik bisa terlihat dengan jelas ditengah gelapnya malam.

"Ck ! dasar bedebah." Ucap namja itu dengan suara beratnya seraya meninggalkan seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa.

Drrrrt

Getaran ponsel disakunya membuat pria itu berhenti melangkah sejenak, ia menghadapkan layar ponsel itu kewajahnya. Jarinya yang kokoh menggeser icon hijau di layar ponselnya, lalu menempelkan ponsel hitam itu ketelinganya.

"Apa kau sudah melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik ?." Ucap seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Sudah kulaksanakan dengan baik tuanku, langsung saja kirim uangnya kerekening ku."

"Baiklah dan tenang saja, kau akan mendapat bonus nantinya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Si pria langsung memutuskan teleponnya.

Ia berjalan melewati lorong-lorong gedung megah yang terbalut oleh gelapnya malam. Membuat setiap langkahnya terdengar menggema dalam kesunyian. Tatapan matanya yang tajam, serta ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin mengekspresikan bahwa ia adalah pembunuh bayaran tersadis yang pernah ada.

Dia melangkah dengan santai, seolah dia tidak takut pada sesuatu yang mungkin akan muncul nantinya. Karena percayalah, saat malam gedung itu tidak berpenjaga sama sekali. Itulah yang dimanfaatkan oleh pembunuh bayaran licik dan cerdik ini, karena dengan begitu ia bisa keluar masuk gedung tanpa ada satu pun orang yang tau.

Saat keluar dari gedung, ia telah disambut oleh mobil audi berwarna hitam yang terparkir tepat didepan pintu masuk gedung. Ia membuka pintu mobil itu dan langsung masuk kedalam. Sesaat kemudian, mobil itu langsung melaju kencang meninggalkan gedung yang menjadi saksi mata sebuah kejadian berdarah yang ia lakukan.

"Apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik hari ini ?." Tanya seorang pria berkacamata hitam yang tengah menyetir.

"Sangat baik, bahkan lebih baik dari pada yang ku pikirkan." Jawab si pembunuh dengan menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

"Bagaimana pembayarannya ?." Pria berkacamata hitam kembali bertanya.

"Dia bilang akan dikirim, mungkin saja aku akan mendapat bonus nantinya."

Pria berkacamata hitam hanya mengangguk mendengarnya dan kembali fokus kejalan raya mengendarai laju mobil.

"Setelah ini aku akan membunuh seorang lagi." Ucap si pembunuh kembali dengan senyum liciknya.

"Siapa ? Apa ini perintah ?." Tanya Pria berkacamata hitam lagi.

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin sang pewaris harta si mafia bangsat itu mati. Supaya aku bisa mengambil alih kekayaannya."

Pria berkacamata hitam itu menghentikan laju mobilnya, lalu menoleh kearah sipembunuh. "Ternyata kau memang cerdik." Ucap si pria berkacamata hitam. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa layaknya psikopat yang mendapat mangsa baru.

.

Tokyo, Jepang

.

Pagi yang cerah dihari minggu, diiringi suara kicau burung yang merdu dan langit cerah tanpa awan. Hari yang pas untuk bermalas-malasan untuk seorang remaja tujuh belas tahun yang masih berada diatas kasurnya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan angka 10 waktu Jepang, dimana semua warga Tokyo telah disibukan oleh pekerjaan mereka masing - masing. Matanya masih terpejam tenang, sesekali ia menggeliat malas atau menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

"Woy ! Kai ! bangun ! udah siang ! Hari minggu gini acaranya tvnya bagus - bagus loh. Yuk nonton bareng.!" Ucap seorang remaja tampan yang kini tengah mengetuk - ngetuk pintu didepannya dengan brutal. Dia berdecak malas setelah satu menit tak ada reaksi dari si pemilik kamar.

Sedangkan remaja yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya menggeliat sambil mendengus pelan. Dia membuka matanya dengan malas. Ditatapnya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 10 lewat 5menit. Kenapa waktu berlalu begitu cepat ? Padahal ia masih ingin berlama - lama ditempat tidurnya.

Dengan enggan, Kai medudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Ia memijit ujung pelipisnya dan mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih tertinggal dialam mimpi. Ia masih merasa mengantuk karena harus mengerjakan tugas sampai larut malam selama enam hari berturut - turut. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjang itu menuju pintu kamarnya.

Drrrrt

Ponsel Kai yang berada diatas meja bergetar, membuatnya membatalkan niat untuk keluar dari kamar. Ia berbalik, memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak diatas meja. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya dan melihat nama Eunhyuk -hyung Kai- tengah menelponnya. Digesernya icon hijau pada layar ponsel dengan jari jempolnya, lalu menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"Hallo hyung ? Ada apa ?." Sapa Kai pada orang diseberang sana.

"Kai pulanglah ke Korea, tinggalah bersamaku di Seoul."

Kai terdiam. Merasa aneh pada ucapan hyungnya. Padahal sebelumnya, hyungnya itu tidak pernah memintanya kembali ke Korea, karena ia merasa, akan lebih baik jika Kai berada di Jepang dan fokus pada sekolahnya. Tapi mengapa tiba - tiba seperti ini ? Kai merasa gelisah. Ada apa sebenarnya ?

"Ada apa hyung ? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata begitu ?." Tanya Kai dengan raut wajah khawatir. Perasaannya bertambah tidak enak sekarang.

"Ayah...". Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan perkataanya.

Mereka berdua bungkam cukup menjadi tambah panik dan penasaran ketika hyungnya mengatakan prihal ayahnya.

"Ayah kenapa ?." Tanya Kai karena merasa khawatir.

Eunhyuk tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Kai. Samar-samar terdengar suara isak tangis dari seberang telepon.

"Ayah kenapa ? Ada apa dengan ayah ?." Tanya Kai sekali lagi.

"Ayah telah terbunuh."

Bagai disambar petir dipagi hari. Kai merasa aliran darahnya terhenti, badannya tiba-tiba terkulai lemas. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh hyungnya itu. Semuanya tedengar seperti kebohongan belaka. Tanpa sadar, air mata Kai mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Kai kau pulanglah ke korea, tinggalah disini bersamaku." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada terbata-bata karena menangis.

"Baiklah hyung aku akan segera pulang ke Korea." Jawab Kai dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Kai mendudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang. Ia menangis tanpa suara, sendirian. Ia sangat terpukul karena kabar kematian ayahnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju kesebuah bingKai foto yang menempel didinding. Terlihat pria berusia 30 tahunan menggendong seorang bayi dengan tersenyum bahagia.

Itulah foto dimana ia bisa mengingat ayahnya setelah 3 tahun pergi meninggalkan Korea untuk melanjutkan sekolah diTokyo, Jepang. Dalam hati Kai merasakan kesedihan dan kemarahan yang teramat sangat. tangannya mengepal kuat, giginya menggeretak, matanya menunjukan kebencian dan dendam.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea dan aku akan membalas kematian ayahku. Siapapun dia akan kubunuh. Kalau bisa kukirim dia keneraka." Gumam Kai pelan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja yang tengah membawa semangkok sup ditangannya.

"Oy hyung makanlah, kau belum sarapan, sekarang sudah hampir siang aku sudah membuatkannya dari tadi keburu dingin. Eh tapi kok kamu nangis ? Pasti gara-gara diputusin sama pacar ya." Ucap remaja itu menggoda Kai.

Kai lalu menatap seseorang didepannya itu dan langsung berdiri menghampirinya.

"Sehun, bagaimana kalau kita pulang keKorea ?." Ucap Kai sambil memegang pundak remaja yang bernama Sehun.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu maksud perkataan dari temannya itu.

"Sekolah kitakan belum selesai." Jawab Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa kita bisa melanjutkan sekolah disana."

"Apa yang membuatmu jadi ingin tiba-tiba pulang ke Korea. Apa yang terjadi Kai ?. Apa cuman gara-gara kamu diputusin pacarmu ?." Tanya Sehun penuh selidik dan dengan tampang polosnya.

Kai hanya terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab. Membuat Sehun semakin penasaran apa yang membuat temannya itu tiba-tiba ingin pulang ketanah kelahiran.

"Ayahku telah tiada hun " Ucap Kai kembali menitikan air mata.

Mendengar jawaban dari temannya itu membuat darah Sehun tersirat. Ternyata sebab itulah temannya tiba - tiba ingin pulang ke Korea.

"Baiklah, kita pulang ke korea. Aku turut berduka atas kematian ayahmu." Ucap Sehun.

"Kita berangkat malam ini juga, kemas semua barang-barangmu."

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Incheon International Airport

Mereka berdua telah sampai dibandar udara Seoul pada jam 10 lewat 15 menit malam setelah melakukan perjalanan sekitar 2 jam dipesawat. Keduanya memperhatikan keadaan bandar udara Seoul yang sudah tampak berbeda jika dibandingkan 3 tahun yang lalu. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua sedikit asing dengan keadaan kota Seoul yang sudah banyak berubah.

"Hyung, cewe dikorea yang dulu sama sekarang udah beda ya. Sekarang makin cantik-cantik, buatan lokal emang top." Ucap Sehun sambil melirik-lirik wanita yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka tanpa menghiraukan Kai yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin menelan seseorang hidup-hidup.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju area keluar bandar udara yang sudah terparkir puluhan taksi yang siap mengantarkan siapa saja ketempat tujuannya masing-masing. Kai lalu berjalan kesalah satu taksi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri.

"Pak, tolong antar saya kealamat ini!." Ucap Kai sambil mengetuk kaca pintu mobil.

Perlahan kaca itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria paruh baya lengkap dengan balutan seragam supir taksi ala Korea Selatan. Supir taksi itu menerima kertas dari Kai.

"Baik, masuklah." Ucap pak supir.

Setelah supir itu memasukan koper mereka berdua kedalam bagasi. Pak supir langsung menjalankan mobil kearah yang dituju. Sehun yang merasa kelelahan memilih untuk tidur. Sedangkan Kai masih terjaga. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke gedung-gedung kota Seoul yang indah dari jendela mobil taksi yang ia buka. Ia tersenyum bahagia karena telah kembali ketanah kelahirannya.

"Tiada yang lebih baik dibandingkan negeri sendiri." Gumam Kai pelan.

Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat kembali dengan ayahnya. Seseorang yang membesarkanya sendirian karena ibu Kai telah menceraikan ayahnya dan bersanding dengan pria lain. Air mata Kai mulai kembali mengalir, tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahannya. Ia tidak mau terlalu menunjukan kesedihannya nanti dihadapan hyungnya.

Ckiiiiiiiiit

Supir taksi menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat kening Kai terantuk kursi depan. Sedangkan Sehun yang terkejut langsung terbangun dari tidurnya karena mengalami hentakan yang cukup kuat.

"Ada apa pak supir, kenapa berhenti dengan tiba-tiba ?." Tanya Kai sambil memegang keningnya yang melebam dan terasa sakit.

"Maaf ada razia didepan." Jawab pak supir.

Kai merasa bingung kenapa cuman gara-gara razia pak supir sampai menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Apa razia diKorea sekarang sangat mengerikan. Korea yang sekarang pasti angat berbeda dari yang dulu waktu Kai tinggalkan.

Kaca mobil diketuk oleh petugas kepolisian berkacamata hitam. Pak supir langsung membuka kaca pintu mobilnya. Sehun dan Kai melihat jelas hanya ada 2 polisi dirazia jalanan seperti ini. Dan nampaknya mereka bukan seperti polisi sungguhan.

"Bisa memeriksa kedua penumpang anda ini ?." Ucap petugas kepolisian dengan nadanya suaranya yang sangat serius.

Kai dan Sehun saling bertatap muka. Mereka heran kenapa razia hanya memeriksa penumpangnya saja, bukan surat-surat mobil dan supirnya juga. Akhirnya mereka berdua terpaksa keluar dari mobil taksi dan berjalan menghampiri petugas kepolisian. Badan Sehun bergetar hebat, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuhnya.

"Hyung, aku takut." Ucap Sehun dengan nada seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan.

"Ssst, diamlah aku juga takut bodoh." Jawab Ka sedikit pelan.

"Kami sedang mencari tersangka kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi di Lotte mall Seoul pagi tadi. Mohon kerja samanya." Ucap polisi yang bertuliskan nama Kyuhyun di bednamenya

Kai dan Sehun hanya mengangguk menurut karena tak ada gunanya membantah. Polisi satunya lagi yang bertuliskan nama Siwon di badnamenya memeriksa kartu indentitas Kai dan Sehun serta barang-barang bwaannya yang berada dibagasi mobil. Dua polisi itu menggeledah barang-barang mereka seperti memang Kai dan Sehunlah pelakunya.

Setelah agak lama menggeledah dan memeriksanya satu persatu. Polisi Siwon menatap Kai dan Sehun dengan tatapan seperti harimau yang telah berhasil buruannya yang telah lama kabur.

"MEREKA PELAKUNYA TANGKAP DIA." Ucap polisi Siwon.

Kai dan Sehun kaget atas perkataan polisi yang memeriksanya tadi. Kyuhyun dengan sigap langsung memborgol tangan mereka berdua. dan memojokan badannya dikap mobil.

"Tunggu kalian salah orang, bukan kami pelakunya. Kalian tidak bisa menangkap seseorang tanpa bukti apapun." Ucap Kai sambil memberontak.

"SUDAH DIAM, ATAU KUTEMBAK KEPALAMU." Bentak Kyuhyun sambil menyeret mereka berdua masuk kemobil polisi.

Sekali lagi mereka berdua pasrah dan menurut. Kai mulai mengira bahwa kedua polisi ini adalah polisi korup yang suka memeras uang masyarakat. Tiba-tiba ponsel Kai berdering, langsung saja polisi Kyuhyun mengambilnya dari saku Kai. Rupanya panggilan dari Eunhyuk, dengan santai ia lemparkan ponsel itu keluar mobil.

"Aku sudah menduga kalian adalah polisi korup yang suka memeras uang. Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami ?." Ucap Kai dengan nada penuh amarah.

Siwon memompa pistolnya dan menempelkan ujungnya ke kepala Kai.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu tentang kami, pasti kau juga langsung tahu keinginan kami." Ucap Siwon dingin.

Mobil polisi itupun langsung berhenti. Kyuhyun mengambil dompet Kai disaku kemejanya dan Koper yang berisi uang hasil penjualan rumah mereka berdua diTokyo. Semua barang barangnya diambil. Polisi Siwon keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu tempat Kai duduk.

"Selamat tinggal kunyuk." Ucap Polisi Kyuhyun dan langsung mendepak Kai keras-keras hingga terjengkang keluar dari mobil.

"Jika ingin dia selamat. Jangan pernah melaporkan hal ini kekepolisian. Jika tidak, dia akan mati." Ucap polisi Siwon sambil menodongkan pistolnya kekepala Sehun.

Mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan Kai sendirian dijalanan yang sepi tanpa ada satupun mobil yang lewat. Kai berusaha berdiri dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar mobil itu. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Mobil itu semakin lama kian menjauh, lampu belakangnya yang berwarna merah pun semakin tak terlihat dimata.

Kai terus berlari walaupun tahu usahanya tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Air mata Kai mulai berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya. Ia sangat khawatir dengan nasib Sehun yang telah diculik oleh dua polisi korup. Tiba-tiba Kai tersandung dan dirinya terjatuh dijalanan aspal yang dingin akibat udara malam.

Ia lalu memelankan larinya dan berjalan dengan pelan. Lama ia menangis ditengah jalanan yang sunyi dan gelap itu. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia sadar dirinya sedang berada dijalanan sepi dan tidak ada satupun mobil yang melintasi jalanan itu. Kai lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil benda yang bisa menyelematkan keadaannya sekarang. Namun ia baru teringat bahwa polisi Kyuhyun telah melemparkannya keluar mobil saat menangkapnya tadi.

Ia berjalan lemas tanpa semangat, pandangannya mulai kabur karena kelelahan. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Jarumnya menunjukan ke angka 2 lebih 10 menit. Pantas saja tidak ada satupun mobil yang melintas dijalanan itu. Langkah kaki Kai mulai terasa berat. Tubuhnya mulai tidak seimbang, ia memijat pelipisnya dan mencoba untuk terus berjalan. Pandangan matanya sudah terlihat sayu. Badannya sangat lemas, dan pada akhirnya tubuh jangkung itu ambruk kepermukaan aspal yang dingin sebab udara malam. Matanya perlahan mulai tertutup dan akhirnya hanya gelap yang dapat dirasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana... Aku ?."

Kelopak mata Kai secara perlahan terbuka, mendapati dirinya telah terbaring disebuah ranjang dengan dibalut seperai putih. Matanya menyaksikan sebuah ruangan kamar dengan dinding bercatkan warna biru. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terpampang didinding kamar itu.

"Bukannya itu fotoku sewaktu SD." Ucap Kai sambil terus memandangi foto seorang anak kecil dengan memaKai topi karnaval.

Ceklek

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Kai menggantikan arah pandangnya keseorang Pria berbibir tebal membawa sepiring nasi ditangan kirinya. Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat Kai kenal dan sangat ia sayangi.

"Hyung." Ucap Kai terus memandangi orang yang dipanggilnya hyung tersebut.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya. Ini makanlah dulu supaya tubuhmu enakan."

Kai memandangi orang yang sangat ia rindukan itu. tubuhnya dipaksakan untuk bangun dan segera memeluk seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya setelah ayahnya. Air mata bahagia mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

"Selamat datang dirumah adikku." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil membalas pelukan Kai.

Kai hanya terus menangis sambil memeluk erat hyungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu semalam ? Anak buahku menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkarkan diri ditengah jalan." Tanya Enhyuk sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk.

Kai terdiam sejenak menjeda beberapa detik perkataan mereka. "Aku yang sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah. Tiba-tiba mobil taksi yang aku tumpangi dihentikan oleh dua orang polisi yang kemudian menangkapku dan mengambil semua harta dari hasil penjualan rumahku dijepang. Dan juga temanku." Kata-kata terakhir Kai tadi diucapkan dengan sedikit pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menunjukan kesedihan.

"Apa polisi itu mengancamu ?."

Kai mencoba mengingat-ingat kata-kata polisi korup malam itu.

"Mereka bilang aku tidak boleh melaporkan hal ini kekepolisian. Jika aku melaporkannya Sehun akan dibunuh."

Eunhyuk mendengus pelan, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tangannya memijit - mijit keningnya yang putih. Ia kemudian menatap Kai.

"Kemungkinan polisi itu akan terus mengejarmu. Dia akan memeras uangmu dan menjadikan temanmu itu sebagai umpan." Ucap Eunhyuk.

Kai mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Pandangan matanya sangat serius mencari ide untuk terbebas dan menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerahkan beberapa anggota geng untuk menyerang dua polisi korup itu dan membebaskan Sehun ?." Ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide gila.

"Tidak bisa, biarpun mata duitan mereka itu tetap polisi. Jika kita menyerangnya, polisi lain pun tidak akan tinggal diam, mereka pun akan bergerak untuk membantu."

Kai mencoba berpikir kembali. Ia mulai bisa meresapi perkataan hyungnya. Jika ia dan anggota geng menyerangnya, pastilah polisi lain akan turut membantu karena biarpun mata duitan, mereka adalah polisi.

Kai yang didera kebingungan dan kesedihan akhirnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari kamar. Enhyuk hanya terdiam dan mengerti bagaimana perasaan adiknya yang setelah kehilangan ayahnya kini dia juga harus kehilangan seorang sahabat yang ia sayangi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah kursi di taman yang berada dibelakang rumahnya. Pandangan matanya hanya tertuju ke sebuah air mancur yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Pikirannya terus memikirkan Oh Sehun yang sekarang bagaimana nasibnya?, apa yang dilakukan padanya?, atau mungkin dia sedang disiksa?. Kai selalu berharap supaya tidak terjadi apapun pada sahabatnya.

"Yo man!, bagaimana dengan kabarmu. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." Ucap seorang namja bersuara berat dengan memaKai topi snapback dikepalanya.

Kai membuyarkan lamunannya dan menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri disebelah bangku tempat diaduduk. Namja itu tinggi dan berkulit putih, dan memaKai pakaian ala rapper. Samar-samar Kai mulai mengingat wajah orang itu.

"Park Chanyeol." Ucap Kai mencoba menebak nama namja itu.

"Wow!. Kau ternyata tidak lupa padaku, padahal sepertinya aku banyak merubah penampilanku." Ucap namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan teman masa kecilku. Kau sudah menjadi rapper sekarang. Impianmu telah tercapai."

"Yah begitulah tetapi untuk menjadi seperti ini butuh usaha yang sangat melelahkan."

"Tapi bukan Park Chanyeol kalau tidak bisa mengatasi itu " Ucap Kai.

Mereka berdua menggunakan salam tinju ala rapper dan langsung berpelukan melepas rindu satu sama lain.

"Apa yang terjadi, sepertinya dirimu kelihatan tidak baik hari ini?." Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai menjeda pembicaraan sejenak. "Kau tahukan ayahku telah pergi meninggalkanku. Dan tak lama setelah itu aku harus bermasalah dengan polisi korup yang selalu ingin merasku." Kai menghentikan perkataanku sejenak. "Temanku Sehun juga telah diculik oleh mereka, ini adalah hal - hal yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupku."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. Tangan kirinya menepuk pundak Kai mencoba menenangkannya dan memberinya semangat supaya tidak bersedih lagi.

"Aku turut berduka atas semua kejadian yang sedang menimpamu sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol masih menepuk-nepuk bahu teman masa kecilnya itu dan hanya dibalas anggukan Kai sebagai jawaban.

"Polisi hanya memihak uang, bukan keamanan dan ketrentaman." Ucap Chanyeol.

Kai menganggukan kepalanya. "Ya. Mereka hanya memihak pada uang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penjara Narapidana. Seoul, Korea selatan.

Seorang namja berkulit putih membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia mendapati dirinya tengah berada di balik jeruji besi. Kedua tangannya menggelantung lemas terikat oleh borgol rantai yang kuat bagaikan seorang nara pidana yang akan di eksekusi mati.

Disebelah kanan kirinnya terlihat orang-orang yang bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Yang membedakan adalah cara masuk ia dan mereka kesini. Mereka harus terperangkap disini karena melakukan suatu kejahatan atau kesalahan yang besar. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang masuk tanpa tau kesalahannya sedikitpun, ia juga merasa sepertinya dirinya tidak melakukan sebuah kesalahan apapun.

Cekieet

Pintu jeruji besi itu terbuka, membuat namja itu mengalihkan padangannya pada dua orang yang memasuki selnya. Ia melihat dua orang polisi yang membuat dirinya terperangkap disini berdiri diambang pintu, menatap datar kearah dirinya. Seorang dari dua polisi itu nampak membawa sebuah ember berisikan air yang mengeluarkan uap panas.

"Oh Sehun ! Jika kau ingin keluar dan bebas dari sini, bekerja samalah dengan kami. Berikan kami informasi temanmu yang rumornya adalah anak dari seorang mafia besar dikota ini." Ucap polisi Kyuhyun.

Sehun tertawa sinis mendengarnya. "Cih. Tidak sudi aku bekerja sama kepada polisi yang culas seperti kalian. Lebih baik aku mati saja." Ucap Sehun sambil mendecih.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun, lalu membisikan tawaran yang menarik. "Jika kau memberikan informasi temanmu itu saja. Kau akan mendapatkan kebebasan, harta yang melimpah, dan wanita - wanita cantik akan melilingimu. Bagaimana?. Tawaran yang menarik bukan ?."

Sehun menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan benci. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan iming-iming murahanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati temanku sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya sok mengerti dan mulai memberikan tawaran kedua yang lebih menarik. "Bagaimana kalau kita membunuh temanmu itu dan harta kekayaan yang dimilikinya akan kita bagi dua. Ini tawaran terakhirku. Tidak biasanya aku menawarkan tawaran indah seperti ini."

"Cuih." Sehun meludahi wajah polisi Kyuhyun. "Jika aku menolak ?."

Kyuhyun mengelap air liur Sehun diwajahnya dengan sapu tangan lalu mulai berbicara lagi. "Kau akan mendapatkan ganjarannya ! Siwon kerjakan tugasmu." Perintah Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Siwon dan Sehun dibalik jeruji.

Polisi Siwon maju beberapa langkah dan kemudian menendang keras-keras perut Sehun hingga cairan merah pekat keluar dari mulutnya. Belum puas, Siwon pun mengambil pemukulnya dan memukuli Sehun hingga wajah tampan itu bertambah hancur. Ia juga memukuli badan Sehun supaya membuatnya makin tersiksa. Badan dan wajah Sehun banyak yang memar dan mengeluarkan darah. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Mulutnya meringis menahan kesakitan.

Disaat itu Sehun masih sempat mengejek Siwon. "Hahahahaha". Sehun tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. "Ternyata cuma segitu kekuatan menyiksamu kunyuk. Kau benar-benar lemah. Yang membuatmu terlihat kuat hanyalah pin tanda polisi didadamu itu."

Merasa dirinya di rendahkan membuat hatinya tak karuan. Ia kembali memukuli Sehun dengan pemukulnya yang sudah penuh bercak darah. Kali ini dia benar - benar menghajarnya. Sehun diam saja dipukuli. Lagi pula tangannya diborgol kuat hingga menggelantung. Hanya kaki dan badan saja yang bisa bergerak bebas.

Setelah puas la berhenti memukuli Sehun. Muka Sehun memar sana - sini matanya pun sampai mengeluarkan darah. Ia meludah kesamping, air ludahnya itu berwarna merah dengan ditambah benda - benda kecil berwarna putih yang tak lain adalah giginya yang hancur.

"Hahaha." Seperti itupun Sehun masih sempat tertawa.

Siwon sudah tidak bisa membendung kemarahannya. Ia berbalik meraih ember berisikan air mendidih dan kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun yang penuh luka dan darah.

"Apa kau mau menyiramku dengan air panas itu ? Tidak akan ada efeknya bagiku. Mungkin kau sudah kehilangan banyak kekuatan dan bergantung pada seember air itu kan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada sangat merendahkan.

Polisi Siwon makin memerah wajahnya. Hatinya panas dingin. Tangannya siap melemparkan air mendidih itu ke Wajah Sehun. Tidak bahkan ia juga ingin menyiramkannya ketubuh Sehun. Ia sangat benci kepada anak itu. Ia tidak pernah selama ini diejek oleh tahanannya seperti ini.

DUAK, BRUK

SPLASH

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH. PANAS WAJAHKU!."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hello guys ~

Hanya sekedar nyapa aja dan mau ngasih tau kalo gue author baru disini. Masih anget pokoknya :D

Gue bawa first story gue yang absurd. Mungkin yang suka game GTA sedikit tau cerita ini. Hanya ngeremake aja, plus dikasih bumbu - bumbu dapur biar rada sedep gitu/? :D #mulaingelantur

Betewe gue gak tau sih bakal ada yang baca ini ff. Yah ~ semoga aja ada lah ya .-. Satu dua udah buat gue bahagia :'D

Errr gitu aja kali ya ?

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan :D

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle = Last Wish

Rated = T+

Genre = Criminal, Advanture, Brotership

Main cast = Kai and Sehun

Author = TheJoker aka Geofanka

Warning = Typo, Alur kecepetan, Cerita berantakan, Kalimat tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, Gaje, dll

Summary = Kai yang kembali pulang dari Tokyo ke Seoul setelah mengetahui kematian ayahnya. Kai menemukan bahwa teman lama dan keluarganya sedang berantakan. Secara perlahan Kai mulai menguak kasus pembunuhan ayahnya.

PS = Diadaptasi dari video game GTA San Andreas

Gak suka ? Tombol closenya masih berfungsikan ?

Buat yang suka, selamat membaca ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mau menyiramku dengan air panas itu ? Tidak akan ada efeknya bagiku. Mungkin kau sudah kehilangan banyak kekuatan dan bergantung pada seember air itu kan." Ucap Sehun dengan nada sangat merendahkan.

Polisi Siwon makin memerah wajahnya. Hatinya panas dingin. Tangannya siap melemparkan air mendidih itu ke Wajah Sehun. Tidak bahkan ia juga ingin menyiramkannya ketubuh Sehun. Ia sangat benci kepada anak itu. Ia tidak pernah selama ini diejek oleh tahanannya seperti ini.

DUAK, BRUK

SPLASH

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH. PANAS WAJAHKU!."

Sehun dengan sigap menendang kaki kanan siwon hingga terjatuh. Sebelum dia menyiram tubuhnya dengan air mendidih. Hal itu membuat air panas itu malah berbalik menyiram wajah siwon. Seperti senjata makan tuan Siwon berteriak karena merasakan nyeri dan panas.

Wajahnya melepuh dan kulitnya terkelupas. Siwon langsung bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Tanpa sadar Siwon menjatuhkan sebuah kunci yang diyakini Sehun adalah kunci borgol yang melingkar ditangannya ini. Sehun mengambil kunci itu dengan telapak kaki kanannya. Perlahan namun pasti kunci itu semakin bisa ia geser mendekati dirinya.

Setelah cukup dekat ia mengapit kunci itu dengan jari jempol dan jari manis kaki kanannya. Setelah itu ia coba mengangkatnya dan mengarahkannya ketangan kanannya yang tergelantung terikat borgol. Usaha pertama gagal, kunci itu kembali terjatuh. Sehun tidak putus asa, ia mencobanya lagi dengan cara yang sama. Dan usahanya berhasil. Kunci itu berhasil diraih oleh tangan kanannya.

Jemarinya berusaha memasukan kunci itu kelubangnya. Cukup sulit ternyata karena dilakukan oleh satu tangan dengan keadaan terborgol. Samar - samar dari kejauhan terdengar suara derap langkah kaki. Sehun menebak pasti itu Polisi Kyuhyun atau petugas lain yang akan segera membunuhnya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa - gesa ia memutar kunci itu namun tidak berhasil. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin dekat. Sehun semakin panik, akibatnya kunci itu terjatuh dari tangannya membuat Sehun hanya bisa pasrah dengan hal yang akan dialaminya.

Mata Sehun melihat dari luar terlihat polisi Kyuhyun berdiri dengan tatapan ingin mengulitinya segera. Ternyata ia tidak sendirian, ia bersama beberapa petugas lain yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ada bedanya.

"Beraninya kau menyakiti polisi!." Bentak Kyuhyun membuat suaranya terdengar menggema.

"Pak, bagusnya kita apakan dia." Ucap salah satu petugas yang berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Bawakan aku alat kejut listrik". Perintah Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi dingin.

Salah satu petugas beranjak meninggalkan mereka dalam kebisuan. Kyuhyun menatap Sehun dingin, ia akan melakukan hal yang selama ini tidak pernah sehun rasakan. Sehun juga baru mengerti. Sebenarnya polisi itu selalu menyiksa dan meperlakukan tidak baik kepada tahanannya.

"Apa kau akan membunuhku." Ucap Sehun dengan ekpresi takut yang sudah tidak bisa ia sembunyikan lagi.

"Tidak. Jika aku membunuhmu aku tidak akan mendapat untung apa - apa." Kyuhyun menjeda perkataannya sesaat sebelum melanjutkannya lagi. "Tapi jika aku menyiksamu, mungkin aku akan mendapatkan kepuasan."

Dan akhirnya petugas tadi telah kembali. Membawa sebuah benda berbentuk kubus, dengan dilengkapi seuntai kabel berwarna - warni dengan ujungnya yang terbuat dari besi berbentuk lingkaran.

"Sudah saya bawakan pak." Ucap petugas itu.

Kyuhyun meraih benda itu dari tangan sang petugas kemudian menekan tombol ON di alat kejut itu. Kyuhyun maju beberapa langkah membuat sehun makin mundur, namun tidak bisa karena punggungnya telah menempel pada tembok.

"Mati aku." Ucap Sehun saat tangan Kyuhyun mengarahkan ujung kabel itu pada kepala Sehun.

"Aaaaaaagggh." tubuh Sehun bergetar hebat saat ujung kabel itu menyentuh kepalanya.

"Hahahaha. Rasakanlah bocah tengik. Salahmu sendiri berani menentang dan menyakiti polisi." Ucap Kyuhyun kegirangan.

Badan sehun terus bergetar. Ia tidak bisa mengingat apa - apa lagi. Ingatannya seakan tersedot kedalam kotak aliran listrik tersebut. Lama kelamaan getaran dibadan sehun berkurang. Bukan karena Kyuhyun melepaskan kabel itu dari kepala Sehun. Melainkan kesadaran Sehun yang makin berkurang.

Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu langsung melepaskan kabel itu dari kepala Sehun. Membuat getaran ditubuh Sehun berhenti. Dengan mata tertutup dan kepala yang menunduk, ia telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Hahaha, lemah sekali dirimu bocah." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong - dorong kepala Sehun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun dan para petugas lainnya pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Dalam ketidak sadarannya. Sehun bermimpi bertemu seseorang. Orang itu serasa dikenali oleh Sehun. Namun setelah mengingat - ingat ia juga tidak tahu persis nama orang itu. Tapi didalam hatinya ia merasa orang itu pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Siapa dia".

.

.

.Last Wish by Thejokerb12

.

.

Kai merasa sedari tadi pikirannya tidak jenak. Dalam hatinya selalu memikirkan Sehun, apa yang terjadi dengannya ?, apa yang dilakukan polisi gadungan itu pada Sehun ?, mungkinkah mereka membunuhnya ?. Pikiran - pikiran itu selalu memenuhi isi otaknya. Karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, ia memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah untuk menemui Chanyeol.

Tok tok

Kai mengetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol dan selang beberapa detik pintu itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan namja tinggi yang masih saja terbalut oleh pakaian rapper. Entah mengapa Chanyeol selalu memakai baju itu padahal diwaktu saat tidak ada show.

"Ada apa Kai. Barusan kita berpisah sekarang kau sudah datang menemuiku lagi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan ciri khas nada beratnya.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri. Jadi aku kemari untuk menemuimu."

Canyeol berusaha menebak isi pikiran Kai. "Apa ini tentang temanmu itu."

Kai menjeda pembicaraan sesaat dan mendengus pelan. "Ya begitulah."

Chanyeol mencoba berpikir sejenak sebelum saatnya dia mulai memberikan solusi pada Kai. "Aku kenal dengan seorang mafia pemilik toko amunation di daerah incheon Mungkin dia bisa membantumu."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa dia bisa membantuku ?". Tanya Kai seakan tidak meyakini perkataan Chanyeol.

"Dia sering bekerja sama dengan para polisi di kota ini, mungkin juga dia punya hubungan dengan mereka."

"Tidak!.Ayah dulu selalu melarangku bekerja sama dengan mafia lain."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar jawaban dari temannya dan mulai berbicara. "Kalau untuk temanmu kukira kau akan melakukannya."

Kai terdiam mencoba berpikir. Ada benarnya juga perkataan Chanyeol. Disaat seperti ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongnya terkecuali mafia itu. Kakaknya saja tidak berani melakukannya karena dia tidak pernah punya hubungan kerja dengan polisi.

"Baiklah. Antar aku ketempat itu." Ucap Kai dengan terpaksa.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggulah disini aku akan mengeluarkan mobilku dari garasi." Ucap Chanyeol seraya pergi meninggalkan Kai.

Kai mulai berpikir dan merasa tidak yakin dengan perkataannya tadi. Bekerja sama dengan mafia lain akan sangat sulit. Namun bagaimana lagi, tidak ada orang lagi yang bisa membantunya selain dia. Disaat seperti ini Kai akan melakukan apa saja demi Sehun.

Brum bruuum

Terdengar dari jalanan depan rumah Chanyeol. Kai membalikan badan dan mendapati sebuah mobil mazda rx 8 yang terhenti didepan gerbang rumah Chanyeol. Perlahan kaca mobil terbuka memperlihatkan Chanyeol yang mengenakan kaca mata hitam.

Kai mendekati mobil itu dan memperhatikan warna airbrush mobil itu yang sudah dimodifikasi penuh oleh Chanyeol.

"Mobilmu keren juga hyeol." Ucap Kai seraya masuk ke mobil.

"Jangan salah sangka bung. Mobil ini kudapakan setelah bekerja dua tahun lamanya."

Kai hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu. Kita akan sampai di Incheon dalam waktu sepuluh menit."

Kai hanya menurut. Menarik tali sabuk pengaman dan memasangnya sampai berbunyi klik. Tanda bahwa telah terpasang dengan baik. Setelah itu ia memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin.

"Apa kau siap ?." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup kembali kaca mobil, dan Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Bruum

Chanyeol langsung mengegas mobilnya dengan cepat mebuat Kai sedikit terhentak. Dengan gesit Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya menyalip mobil - mobil di depannya. Kai merasa ngeri dan jantungnya serasa copot saat Chanyeol menyelip mobil didepannya dengan cara menyetir Chanyeol yang ugal - ugalan.

Saat berada dikawasan jembatan yang akan menghubungkan jalan ke Incheon. Chanyeol menginjak pedal gas dengan penuh dan menyalip mobil - mobil didepannya. Hal ini membuat ia dihujani klakson bahkan makian dari pengguna jalan yang lain.

"Hahaha." Bukannya memelankan mobilnya karena dihujani klakson. Chanyeol malah tertawa senang dan semakin menginjak pedal gas. Kecepatannya sampai 180 KM/Jam.

Kai sedari tadi diam. Perutnya terasa teraduk - aduk. Ia mulai merasakan mual - mual karena kelakuan menyetir Chanyeol. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan, lagi pula dia tidak membawa kantong plastik tadi.

Kai mulai bisa merasa lega saat Chanyeol memelankan mobilnya saat berada di kawasan Incheon. Mobilnya pun tepat berhenti didepan toko amunation. Kai langsung membuka pintu mobil dan langsung keluar berlari menuju tong sampah yang tak jauh darinya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan hampir semua isi perutnya ke tong sampah.

"Hei man!. Kenapa kau seperti itu. Apa kau masuk angin ?." Tanya Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Kai yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Kai tidak menjawab, nafasnya terengah - engah. Ia mendudukan dirinya disebuah kursi yang tak jauh darinya.

"Selain rapper. Apa kau mempunyai hobi lain." Tanya Kai sambil memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa mual.

"Ya. Jika aku ada waktu senggang. Biasanya aku akan berlatih drifter di stadion balap di district Gangnam Dan aku juga sudah mendapatkan surat resmi dari situ." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memperlihatkan sebuah surat didomppetnya.

Kai hanya geleng - geleng kepala. Pantas saja skill mengemudi Chanyeol hebat dan gesit sekali. Hanya saja ia mempraktekannya ditempat yang salah.

"Kau hampir membunuhku bung." Ucap Kai dan hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ucap Chanyeol sambil melangkah memasuki toko dan dengan di susul Kai di belakangnya.

Kai memandangi lemari kaca yang terpampang dikanan - kiri toko. Banyak senjata dari berbagai jenis didalamnya. Kai sama sekali tidak tahu nama - nama senjata itu. Walaupun seorang anak dari mafia, ia tidak pernah sama sekali memegang senapan atau melakukan pelatihan menembak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?." Ucap seorang pria pekerja toko ini.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan bos mu." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengannya ?."

Kai dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Mereka baru ingat, yang akan mereka temui adalah seorang mafia, bukan rekan kerja.

"Kami tidak membuat janji dengannya. Karena hal ini sangat mendesak dan tiba - tiba. Mohon perkenankan kami untuk bicara dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol membujuk pria itu.

Pria itu mendengus pelan. Kemudian ia mulai berbicara. "Baiklah, ikut aku." Ucapnya seraya memutar tumit dan berjalan kearah belakang toko.

Kai dan Chanyeol pun membuntutinya. Hati Kai merasa tidak tenang. Baru kali ini ia akan bertemu seorang mafia selain ayahnya.

"Apa wajah mafia itu menyeramkan." Ucap Kai berbisik pelan pada Chanyeol.

"Hm, tidak juga. Sebenarnya dia sangat cantik."

Kai terdiam sejenak, mencoba meresapi perkataan Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu dia perempuan ?." Tanya Kai masih dengan membisiki Chanyeol. Ia takut pria didepannya itu akan mendengarnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kai menepuk jidatnya. "Kau pasti bercanda, mana ada seorang mafia perempuan yang mempunyai hubungan kerja dengan para polisi ?."

"Diamlah. Kau mau membebaskan temanmu tidak .?" Bentak Chanyeol membuat Kai sedikit terperanjat.

Kali ini Kai hanya bisa bungkam. Memang dalam hatinya masih tidak yakin bahwa seorang mafia perempuan punya pengaruh besar terhadap kepolisian.

"Silahkan masuk. Bosku ada di dalam".

Chanyeol langsung melangkah melewati pria pekerja itu dan tangannnya meraih knop pintu didepanya. Setelah terbuka langsung saja ia masuk kedalam dan diikuti Kai dibelakangnya. Didalam Kai mata Kai menyaksikan seorang wanita berparas cantik tengah terduduk di kursi kerjanya.

Kai terpesona dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Dibalut dengan setelan jas hitam ciri khas seorang mafia. Ekspresi wajah yang terlihat seperti orang yang kelelahan bekerja tetapi tidak sedikitpun mengurangi kecantikannya. Ia malah lebih terlihat seperti malaikat dibandingkan seorang mafia.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyeoyon ?, sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa." Ucap Chanyeol.

Wanita yang bernama Hyeoyon itu menjawab. "Kabarku baik, hanya ada sedikit hal yang sedikit sulit dikerjakan". Hyeoyon menjeda perkataannya sesaat. "Sepertinya kau membawa teman baru. Apa yang membuat kalian datang kesini ?."

"Oh. Ini Kai, dia teman masa kecilku. Sebenarnya kami kesini sedang meminta bantuanmu. Belakangan ini Kai sedang ditimpa banyak masalah."

Hyeoyon melirik Kai. Pandangan matanya seperti menakar sebuah berlian yang tertanam jauh didalam tanah. Kai hanya tersenyum sambil menundukan kepala. Ia tau bahwa memandang matanya sama saja tidak sopan karena mereka tidak sederajat.

"Apa masalahmu Kai ?. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Ucap Hyeoyon lembut.

"Eeeh." Kai menggaruk - garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sebelum berbicara. "Temanku telah diculik oleh dua orang polisi gadungan. Mereka mungkin menjadikannya umpan untuk selalu memeras uangku." Kai menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Bisakah kau membantuku membebaskan dia noona ?. Dia adalah sahabat yang paling aku sayangi, aku khawatir jika mereka akan menyiksanya." Kai membungkukkan badan sangat memohon.

Hyeoyon mendengus pelan. Jari - jemarinya yang lentik meraih cangkir kecil dimejanya. Air whiskey mengalir dari mulut botol kecangkir itu. Ia meneguknya dan meletakan gelas itu kemeja dengan sedikit keras hingga terdengar suara dentingan yang cukup nyaring.

"Baiklah aku akan membantu membebaskan temanmu." Ucap Hyeoyon.

Kai langsung tersenyum mendengarnya, sigap ia langsung membungkukan badannya. "Terimakasih noona."

"Tapi tentu saja ini tidak gratis. Kau harus melakukan beberapa tugas untukku sebagai syaratnya."

Kai langsung kembali menegapkan badannya kembali. "Apapun itu. Akanku lakukan demi Sehun."

Hyeoyon tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah. Ini tugas pertamamu".

%TheJokerB12%

"Apa yang perempuan itu katakan. Apa dia gila." Kai menendang batu kerikil dihadapannya. Tangan mengepal tanda bahwa dia geram.

"Tenang Kai. Tolong mengertilah, dia itu mafia. Wajar saja kalau kita diperintah untuk membunuh orang lain." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Kai.

"Hah !. Aku tidak sudi melakukannya. Biarpun anak seorang mafia, aku ini manusia. Bukan senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh orang."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Pandangan matanya diarahkan ke teman masa kecilnya itu. "Kukira. Demi temanmu apapun akan kau lakukan."

Kai langsung terdiam. Ia tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apa - apa lagi. Kalau sudah begini, ia jadi bimbang dalam membuat suatu pilihan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita laksankan tugas ini." Kai sedikit ada rasa tidak yakin dihatinya. Namun apa boleh buat. Ia terpaksa melakukannya demi Sehun.

"Bagus". Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk - nepuk pundak Kai.

Kai hanya mengangguk. Kaki jenjangnya dilangkahkan menuju mobil Chanyeol. "Aku saja yang menyetir. Aku tidak mau mabuk lagi." Ucap Kai membuka pintu mobil dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Hm!. Dia sudah gila". Gumam Chanyeol pelan kemudian masuk kedalam kemudian mobil berwarna ungu itu melaju meninggalkan toko amunation.

"Jadi apa rencanamu ?." Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai.

"Rentenir itu sedang melakukan pertemuan tersembunyi dibelakang gang bengkel mobil di Bocheon Aku akan memasang bom tempel dibawah mobil yang ia gunakan. Dan saat ia memasukinya aku akan tekan tombol pemicunya. Dan BUM, dia pasti mati." Ucap Kai masih sibuk menyetir.

Chanyeol mengangguk - ngangguk pelan. Ia baru tahu kalau temannya pintar. "Darimana kau dapatkan bom tempel. ?"

Kai tersenyum. "Aku mencurinya ditoko tadi. Aku sangat senang ketika melihat banyak senjata dan peledak disitu. Jadi aku membawanya." Ucap Kai sambil merogoh sakunya. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah logam berbentuk bulat datar. Dan sebuah remote berukuran kecil yang hanya terdapat satu tombol berwarna merah.

Chanyeol mengelus - elus dadanya mencoba tabah. "Sabar. Ini hanya sementara."

Kai tertawa kecil. Dan kemudian membanting setirnya kearah kanan. Memasuki gang yang ukurannya hanya sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran mobil itu sendiri. Kakinya menginjak pedal rem saat matanya melihat mobil sedan berwarna hitam terparkir didepan tempat yang mirip dengan casino.

"Itu mobil bajingan itu." Ucap Kai sambil keluar dari mobil.

Ia berlari - lari kecil dan bersembunyi ditempat sampah tak jauh dari mobil sedan targetnya itu. Masalahnya didepan casino itu berdiri dua orang penjaga bertubuh kekar. Mereka pasti akan menangkap Kai jika ia melakukan sesuatu pada mobil rentenir itu.

Drrrt

Ponsel Kai yang berada disakunya berdering. Dirogohnya kocek itu dan ditatapnya layar ponselnya. Panggilan dari Chanyeol. Ia menggeser icon berwarna hijau untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Kai. Aku akan memancing dua penjaga itu. Saat dia mengejarku lakukanlah tugasmu. Setelah semuanya selesai jemput aku diperempatan jalan yang barusan kita lalui tadi."

"Tapi.."

"Jangan Khawatir. Aku akan mengatasinya."

Tuut

Telepon terputus. Pandangan Kai beralih ke Chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari mobil. Berjalan melewati Kai yang bersmbunyi dibalik tong sampah. Sepertinya dia sedah siap dengan aksi nekatnya.

"WOY KUNYUK!. AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN BERDUA DENGAN KEKUATAN NINJA HATORI. DENGAN KEKUATAN DATANG BULAN AKU AKAN MENGHKUMMU." Chanyeol berteriak - teriak pada dua penjaga itu sambil memperagakan gerakan ninja. Sepertinya ia juga sudah menyiapkan cadangan nyawa kali ini.

Langsung saja dua penjaga itu langsung berlari mengejarnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu menepuk - nepuk pantatnya dan kemudian lari sekencang - kencangnya. Dua penjaga itu terus mengejarnya sampai keluar dari gang.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kai langsung berlari menuju mobil sedan itu. Dengan cepat tangannya merogoh sakunya meraih sebuah bom tempel. Karena sudah bermagnet kai langsung saja menempelkannya dibagian bawah mobil tanpa memakai mur atau sejenisnya.

Kaki jenjangnya berlari meninggalkan mobil sedan yang telah ia sabotase itu menuju kemobil Chanyeol. Ia masuk kedalam dan mengamati mobil sedan itu dari kaca yang ia buka.

Tak lama kemudian sesosok pria dibalut dengan jas hitam keluar dari casino bersama seorang wanita dibelakangnya.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah Xiumin sajangnim. Kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini." Ucap wanita itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Rentenir yang bernama Xiumin itu membungkuk membalas hormat sang wanita. Kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju sedan berwarna hitam yang telah disabotase oleh Kai. Ditangan Kai sudah siap remote pemicu bom itu. Xiumin pun memasuki mobil sedan itu dan menyalakan mesinnya.

"Mati kau bedebah."

Klik

DUAR!

Mobil itu langsung meledak hebat saat Kai menkan tombol pemicunya. Ledakannya sangat besar walau bomnya kecil. Wanita yang sebelumnya memberi salam pada rentenir itu pun juga langsung tewas terkena ledakan karena berdiri tak jauh dari mobil.

Bruum

Kaki Kai langsung menginjak pedal gas secepatnya lari dari situ karena terlihat beberapa orang mulai keluar dari Casino. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah menjemput Chanyeol dipersimpangan jalan. Hati Kai masih was - was khawatir apa yang akan terjadi dengan Chanyeol.

%TheJokerb12%

"HEI BERHENTI !." Teriak pria berotot kekar sambil terus mengejar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ternyata dua orang penjaga itu masih terus mengejarnya. Langkah kakinya lebih dipercepat. Kalau ia sampai tertangkap, ia tidak hanya akan dihajar. Mungkin juga akan dibunuh sekalian.

Chanyeol terus berlari dan berbelok menuju gang yang akan menghubungkannya kepersimpangan jalan. Ia terus berlari. Sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk memastikan dua penjaga itu tidak lagi mengejarnya. Namun apa, daya dua orang itu tetap mengejarnya. Walaupun usianya lebih muda, namun penjaga yang mengejarnya tidak terlihat sedikitpun kelelahan.

Chanyeol menghentikan gerak larinya membuat bunyi gesekan sepatu dengan tanah sedikit keras. Nafasnya terengah - engah. Tenaganya terkuras banyak hanya untuk lari. Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk menghajar kedua orang yang terus mengejarnya itu.

Dua orang penjaga itu telah sampai pada Chanyeol. Mereka berdua berhenti. Tatapannya seperti seekor singa yang telah menemukan rusa yang tersesat. Chanyeol mundur beberapa langkah menyesuaikan jarak sebelum melayangkan tinjunya.

Hyaaaa

Chanyeol berlari kearah dua orang itu sambil membawa bogem mentah. Dalam hatinya yakin dua orang penjaga itu akan mati kelojotan ditangannya. Saat berhadapan didepan dua orang itu. Chanyeol langsung melayangkan tinjunya sekuat tenaga.

Namun apa daya. Tinju Chanyeol hanya menghantam angin. Dua orang itu telah menggeser selangkah. Chanyeol pun hanya melewati orang itu dan jatuh terjerembab ketanah karena dijegal oleh salah satu pria berusaha berdiri dari jatuhnya. Tanganya menyibak - nyibakan jaketnya yang kotor akibat terkena tanah. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menahan malu yang teramat sangat.

"Beraninya kau melakukan itu padaku. Akan kubuat kalian menyesal." Chanyeol kembali berlari sambil membawa tinjunya.

Langsung saja salah satu pria itu menangkis tinjunya. Pria disebelahnya meraih tudung jaket Chanyeol dan mengangkatnya. Membuat Chanyeol terangkat bak seekor bangkai tikus yang akan dibuang. Chanyeol meronta - ronta sambil memukuli pria yang mengangkatnya. Namun pria itu seakan kebal terhadap pukulan dan terus mengangkat Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku. Hei bangsat lepaskan aku. Atau Akan kupatahkan lenganmu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menuding - nuding wajah pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum dan langsung melemparkan Chanyeol ke arah dinding gang membuat tubuh Chanyeol menghantam tembom cukup keras. Seketika Chanyeol langsung tergelesot ditanah. Kepalanya menunduk dan dengan matanya yang terpejam. Ternyata saat terantuk dinding Chanyeol langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Dua orang pria kekar itu melangkah pelan menghampiri Chanyeol. Salah satu pria menendang - nendang kaki Chanyeol memastikan bahwa ia benar - benar pingsan. Dan benar Chanyeol memang pingsan. Ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan ?." Tanya pria yang menendang - nendang kaki Chanyeol.

Pria satunnya lagi meraih bekas potongan pipa besi yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

"Kita bunuh sekalian bocah ini ?." Ucap pria itu mengangkat pipa besi tinggi - tinggi ke udara bersiap menghantamkannya ke kepala Chanyeol.

"Selamat ting..."

Dor Dor

Dua buah peluru melesat dari tempatnya menuju ke dada dua orang pria bertubuh kekar itu. Membuat tubuh keduanya langsung jatuh ketanah kehilangan nyawanya. Dua buah pistol masih tergenggam di kedua tangan Chanyeol. Asap putih mengepul dari lubang tempat keluarnya peluru. Ternyata dia hanya pura - pura pingsan tadi untuk mengelabuhi dua orang itu.

"Hehehe. Bodoh sekali kalian. Sudah kubilang kalian akan menyesalkan." Chanyeol kembali memasukan dua pistol itu kedalam saku jaket yang tersembunyi.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan. Melihat situasinya sudah sangat aman. Tidak ada yang mengejarnya lagi. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menemui Kai dipersimpangan jalan.

"Aku harus segera menemui Kai. Mungkin dia sudah selesai dengan tugasnya."

Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan berlari meningalkan dua jasad tak bernyawa tergeletak ditanah.

%Last Wish%

Perasaan Kai masih cemas - cemas. Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu. Tapi Chanyeol belum juga terlihat. Apa mungkin Chanyeol telah dibunuh oleh dua orang penjaga itu. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kai telah kehilangan Sehun. Ia juga tidak boleh kehilangan teman masa kecilnya. Tangan Kai memukul gagang setir dan kemudian menyandarkan badannya kekursi tempat duduk dimobil. Ia memejamkan mata untuk mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Oy Kai." Suara seseorang yang sangat ia nanti - nanti akhirnya datang.

Kai langsung membuka matanya dan mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela kaca mobil. Ia melihat sesosok namja tengah berlari kearahnya sambil melambai - lambaikan tangan. Kai langsung tersenyum begitu melihatnya. Hatinya yang sedari tadi resah akhirnya kembali tenang dan lega.

"Apa kau berhasil melakukan tugasmu." Ucap Chanyeol saat masuk kedalam kemobil.

"Ya. Aku berhasil. Bahkan aku juga membunuh pelacur rentenir itu. Bagaimana denganmu." Tanya Kai sambil menginjak pedal gas.

"Wah hebat kau!. Aku juga telah menghajar kedua penjaga itu sampai mati kelojotan." Ucap Chanyeol penuh dusta.

Kai hanya mengangguk pelan dan memfokuskan pandangannya kejalan. Tidak tahu benar tidaknya yang terpenting Chanyeol telah kembali dan menemaninya lagi. Ia sangat bersyukur kali ini.

"Masih ada satu tugas lagi bukan." Ucap Kai.

"Iya juga ya. Haaah aku ingin tidur sebentar. Bangunkan aku jika telah sampai di Incheon." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menguap dan memejamkan matanya.

Kai hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Chanyeol yang masih terlihat kekanak - kanakan. Dalam hati Kai bersumpah. Bahwa ia akan menjaga Chanyeol seperti saat menjaga Sehun dulu. Walaupun tidak bisa menjaga sampai akhir tetapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi pada Chanyeol. Dan secepatnya dia juga akan menyelamatkan Sehun dari polisi gadungan itu.

Sekitar dua puluh menit lamanya akhirnya mereka telah sampai didaerah Incheon. Dan kaki Kai akhirnya menginjak pedal rem setelah sampai didepan toko amunation Hyeoyon. Matanya mengara ke Chanyeol. Ia masih tertidur. Kai tak sampai hati untuk membangunkannya.

Kai keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki toko amunation itu. Ia menuju ke bagian belakang sampai menemukan sebuah pintu berukiran bunga dan terdapat simbol iluminati ditengahnya. Tangannya mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Tok tok

"Masuklah." Jawaban seorang wanita dari seberang pintu membuat tangan kai langsung merai gagang pintu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Aku sudah melaksanakan tugas noona." Ucap Kai setibanya didalam.

Wanita itu tersenyum membuat wajahnya kian cantik. Ia meminum whiskey terlebih dahulu sebelum berbicara. "Aku sudah tahu. Aku sudah mendapat kabar bahwa Xiumin telah mati. Kau menjalankan tugas dengan baik. Langsung saja kau kerjakan tugas yang kedua."

"Apa tugas kedua yang akan kau berikan noona." Tanya Kai.

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit jiwa di Busan. Bebaskanlah seorang pasien bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah sepupuku yang juga seorang mafia. Sungmin mempunyai banyak anak buah yang bisa membantumu dan teman polisiku dalam menyelamatkan temanmu. Apa kau bisa melaksanakan tugas ini ?." Jelas Hyeoyon panjang lebar.

Kai tidak langsung menjawab. Kalau cuma anak buah kakaknya juga mungkin memiliki lebih banyak. Tapi Kai tidak mungkin menggunakannya. Kalau - kalau kakanya tahu bahwa ia bekerja sama dengan mafia lain saja ia akan membunuhnya. Apa lagi sampai menggunakan anggota geng untuk menyerang kantor polisi.

"Baiklah. Akan kulaksanakan tugas ini darimu noona." Ucap Kai sambil melangkahkan kaki pergi dari ruangan Hyeoyon.

Kai keluar dari toko amunation. Ia berjalan menghampiri mobil. Ternyata Chanyeol masih tertidur didalam. Dasar anak pemalas. Kai langsung saja masuk kedalam mobil Dan menyalakan mesinnya. Kakinya menekan pedal gas meninggalkan toko amunation menuju ke rumah sakit jiwa di Busan.

%TheJokerB12%

Kai menginjak pedal rem, saat ia telah tiba didepan gerbang rumah sakit jiwa. Ia keluar dari mobilnya. Dilihatnya para tentara yang mondar - mandir didalam. Kai menebak pastilah ini rumah sakit jiwa khusus untuk para penjahat. Misalnya psikopat atau semacamnya.

"Kenapa kita disini." Kata Chanyeol mengagetkan Kai. Dilihatnya ia masih mengucek - ucek matanya.

"Kau sudah bangun ?. Ini tugas kedua kita. Kita harus menyelamatkan seorang pasien dirumah sakit jiwa ini."

Pandangan mata Chanyeol tertuju kedalam bagian rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pura - pura berkunjung kesini. Setelah itu kau cari tombol untuk membuka pintu ruangan pasien." Ucap Chanyeol yang baru dapat ide.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita laksanakan." Ucap Kai melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang dan diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah sakit jiwa itu. Banyak dokter berlalulalang. Banyak juga pasien yang berteriak - teriak gak jelas yang sudah mereka berdua ketahui apa penyakitnya. Kai berjalan kemeja tempat dua dokter perempuan tengah berjaga berjaga.

"Saya keluarga dari pasien bernama Lee Sungmin. Bisakah saya datang untuk menjenguknya." Ucap Kai.

"Pasien bernama Lee Sungmin berada dikamar nomor 39. Silahkan untuk menjenguknya." Ucap Dokter.

Kai hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kenomor kamar yang dituju. Mereka berdua terus melangkah menyusuri lorong - lorong rumah sakit. Chanyeol memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Pasien disini diberlakukan layaknya penjahat. Mereka dikurung dan bahkan ada beberapa yang dirantai. Mereka berteriak - teriak meminta tolong kepada siapapun yang melewati depan ruangannya.

"37, 38, 39. Nah ini dia." Ucap Kai sampil menghampiri pintu ruangan itu.

Pandangan mata Mereka berdua tertuju pada seseorang pria berusia sekitar 25 tahun tengah terduduk dikursi yang terletak ditengah ruangan. Pandangan matanya kosong. Seolah tidak memperdulikan mereka berdua yang berdiri diseberang pintu yang terbuat dari besi.

"Halooo." Ucapan Chanyeol itu membuat orang itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Apa kalian ini. Malaikat pencabut nyawa." Ucap Sungmin membuat Kai dan Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa.

"Engg. Kami adalah malaikat pelindung. Kami akan membebaskanmu dari sini." Ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Kai ingin langsung menjebloskannya durumah sakit ini.

"Hahahahahaha." Sungmin tertawa sekencang - kencangnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kalau begitu cepat bebaskan aku malaikat pelindung, Hahaha."

"Baik. Kau tunggu aku disini. Aku akan keruang keamanan. Mungkin tombolnya ada disana." Ucap Kai seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kai berjalan kembali menyusuri lorong - lorong rumah sakit. Matanya terus memandangi tulisan yang terletak diatas pintu mencari ruang keamanan. Ia terud berjalan hingga akhirnya menemukannya. Ia melihat didalam ada seorang Security yang tertidur didepan layar monitor cctv.

Kai membuka pintu ruangan itu pelan. Ia berjalan mengendap - endap berusaha tidak membuat sedikitpun suara. Matanya mencari sebuah tombol diruangan itu. Ia sangat berharap bisa menemukannya secepat mungkin. Karena Security lain bisa saja masuk melalui ruangan itu.

Matanya tertuju kesebuah tombol berwarna merah. Ia sangat yakin bahwa itu adalah tombol untuk membuka ruangan pasien. Langsung saja ia berjalan mengendap - ngendap menghampiri tombol itu dan langsung menekannya.

Semua pintu ruangan pasien terbuka membuat mereka berhamburan keluar dari tempatnya sehingga keadaan menjadi kacau. Kai langsung membalikan badan dan berlari ingin meninggalkan ruangan namun kakinya tersandung kabel yang melintang membuatnya jatuh terjerembab.

"Aduh." Kai meringis kesakitan sambik memegangi kakinya.

Security yang sedari tadi terditur akhirnya terbangun akibat suara Kai.

"Siapa kau ?. Berani - beraninya masuk kesini." Ucap Security itu sambil menerjang Kai yang masih dalam keadaan terjatuh.

Kai langsung memberontak saat Security itu menindih badannya dan memborgol tangannya.

"Disini pihak Security. Ada seseorang tidak dikenal memasuki ruang keamanan. " Ucap Security itu menggunakan walkie talki.

"Sial. Lepaskan aku." Kai memberontak.

"Diam. "

Dor

peluru melesat menembus kepala Security itu membuatnya jatuh dengan darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Langsung saja Kai memandang seseorang yang tengah berdiri ditengah pintu sambil menggenggam sebuah pistol ditangannya.

"Ayo cepat keluar." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memasukan pistol itu kejaketnya.

Kai langsung berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Chanyeol. Dibelakangnya juga berdiri seorang pria yang jadi tujuan utama mereka disini. Tanpa banyak tanya Kai langsung berlari dengan keadaan tangan masih terborgol. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol dan Sungmin dibelakangnya.

Mereka berlari melewati banyak orang gila yang keluar dari tempatnya dan beberapa Security yang mencoba mengatasi kekacauan. Mereka tak menhiraukannya karena tujuan utamanya adalah membawa satu pasien saja.

Mereka terus berlari sampai keluar rumah sakit dan menghampiri mobil yang terparkir didepan gerbang rumah mereka masuk kedalam. Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyetir karena tangan Kai masih terborgol. Chanyeol menghidupkan mesin dan menginjak pedal gas secepatnya pergi dari area rumah sakit jiwa yang tengah kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai , gue balik lagi bawa fanfic gaje nan absurd -seabsurd muka Jongin pas lagi BAB :3

Maaf gak bisa balesin review kalian -padahal yang review dikit -maklum gue orangnya males -_-

Btw gimana sama chapter ini ? Jelek ? Absurd ? Gaje ? Kurang menarik ? .-.

Yahhh ~ biasalah gue masih awam sama dunia perfanfican .-. Bahasa kerennya masih newbie :D

Maka dari itu dibutuhkan kritik dan saran dari kalian :D

Kkkk ~

Review ?


End file.
